


St. Nicolaas en Krampus

by ColThKnighthold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColThKnighthold/pseuds/ColThKnighthold
Summary: De baan van hulpje van St. Nicolaas (Piet) is vacant. Krampus solliciteert. Maar St. Nicolaas ziet dit niet zitten. Krampus laat het daar niet bij zitten. Dit wordt een Sinterklaastijd om nooit te vergeten.
Kudos: 1





	1. Hoofdstuk een

Het is een zonovergoten zomerse dag in Sevilla in Spanje. St. Nicolaas zit echter binnen in zijn pakhuis aan zijn bureau, zijn grote boek door te nemen. De oude man is blij met de airconditioning ook al maakt dat ding een hels lawaai. Maar toch is het hier comfortabeler dan in Myra, maar zijn huis daar was dan ook al eeuwen oud. Deze villa is nog geen honderd jaar geleden gebouwd. Maar hij heeft andere meer urgentere problemen. Het bezoek voor zijn verjaardag naar Nederland.

De Sint volgt de Zwarte Pieten discussie die de laatste paar jaar in Nederland woedt op de voet. De voor- en tegenstanders die elkaar soms echt fysiek te lijf gaan, omdat ze elkaars meningen niet kunnen respecteren. En ze daarbij vergeten dat het eigenlijk gewoon een kinderfeest is. Maar in Nederland lijkt het wel of iedereen een kind is. Iedereen wil overal Sinterklaas vieren, op het werk, op de sportclub of bij de familie. Maar hij is ervoor families met kleine kinderen en voor de kleuters en onderbouw van de lagere school. Maar de rest, nee, daar bemoeit hij zich niet mee. 

De hulpsinterklazen en Pieten (zwarte, roetveeg- of regenboogpieten) die daar bijsnabbelen, zijn niet van hem. Hij wil niets met hen te maken hebben. Het is al moeilijk genoeg, met al die kinderen en hun wensen en hun ouders, die altijd weer iets anders willen. Nu mag je ook al geen snoep meer uit delen. Het moet allemaal gezond zijn, hij heeft nog nooit van een gezond feest gehoord. Bij een feest hoort snoep. En nu hebben ze ook al hartige letters, in plaats van banket en chocolade. Saucijzen, kaas en zelfs kroketletters zijn al verkrijgbaar. Hij huivert bij de gedachte alleen al. Op sommige plaatsen moeten zijn Pieten snoepgroenten, zoals kleine tomaatjes en worteltjes, soms ook appels en mandarijnen uitdelen in plaats van pepernoten en strooigoed. Hoe houd je dat vers op de boot? Daar heeft niemand aan gedacht natuurlijk. Daarom gaat hij eigenlijk gewoon het liefst naar Curaçao daar is het nog echt een gemoedelijk kinderfeest en lekker warm. Zelfs de teksten van de Sinterklaasliedjes zijn aangepast. De woorden zoals knecht in Piet en alle verwijzingen naar straf en stoute kinderen zijn eruit gehaald. Alsof alle kinderen altijd lief zijn. Piet is zwart ja, vroeger om kinderen schrik aan te jagen. Dus bang maken is uit de boze, maar hij heeft nog wel de lijst van zoet en stout. Maar daar mag hij dus niets meer mee doen. Dan is het dus een loze vraag of een kind wel zoet of stout is geweest. Wat moet hij dan vragen? En je mag niet meer strooien met snoepgoed in huizen, want dat is niet hygiënisch en ongezond. Waarom, verzucht de Sint, is hij niet gewoon de Kerstman? Dan heeft hij elven en vliegende magische rendieren. Maar zijn Engels is verschrikkelijk. En de hele wereld in één nacht. Dan liever alleen Europa maar. Het is een geheim dat Santa Claus helemaal niet naar Europa komt vanuit de Noordpool. Hij besteed dat uit aan ondergetekende. Dan hoeft hij niet de hele wereld rond. Maar dan nog zou de Sint niet in zijn schoenen willen staan in de nacht van 24 op 25 December. Gelukkig zijn er ook kinderen die hun cadeautjes van de Kerstengel krijgen of pas na Kerstmis, zoals bijvoorbeeld in Spanje waar de koningen uit het orginele Kerstverhaal in de nacht van 5 op 6 januari pas de cadeautjes komen brengen. Dat maakt het allemaal makkelijker om de pakketjes bij elk kind te krijgen.

Maar omdat hij toch naar Nederland moet, hij kan niet ineens al die kinderen teleurstellen, moet hij iets op dat gedoe met zijn Pieten verzinnen. En omdat hij al dat gebekvecht en demonstraties van voor- en tegenstanders niet meer kan hebben, besluit hij om dan maar geen Pieten meer mee te nemen. Ze kunnen voorlopig hier nog werken, tot alle cadeautjes zijn ingepakt voor dit jaar. Daarna zullen ze worden ontslagen, ze zullen allemaal een maand salaris meekrijgen. Maar daarna is het echt afgelopen voor ze. Dan heeft hij enkel nog zijn paard en die zal hij dan zelf moeten verzorgen en hoe moet dat dan met de boot? Die kunnen die Pieten niet meer besturen. Hij zal een bemanning moeten inhuren. Maar misschien kan hij daar ook iets op verzinnen? Misschien moet hij het anders aanpakken! Misschien moet hij via de sms en email de ouders van al die duizenden kinderen in Nederland laten helpen met de cadeautjes. Dan hoeft hij die grote pakjesboot niet meer mee te nemen. Dan zijn alle cadeautjes er al. Dan hoeft hij slechts zijn paard en fruit en snoepgoed mee te nemen. Dus zo gezegd zo gedaan. 

Maar wie moet dat fruit en snoepgoed dan uitdelen? Hij moet in ieder geval één hulpje mee hebben. Hij weet ineens wat hem te doen staat. Hij moet een vacature op het internet zetten. Hij breekt bijna zijn hoofd over de precieze bewoording voor zijn vacature die hij op het speciale deel van het internet voor superhelden en legendes zal zetten. Er zal vast wel iemand tussen zitten die kan helpen, Klaas Vaak, de Paashaas of iemand anders. Hij krijgt er hoofdpijn van. Hij kijkt op van zijn notitieblok en ziet tot zijn verbazing dat een aantal ouders al heeft gereageerd. Ze zijn wel bereid te helpen. Hij geeft toch vaak de verkeerde cadeautjes. Hij weet niet of hij nu blij of beledigd moet zijn.. Dus roept hij zijn Pieten bij zich en vertelt hen dat ze per direct zijn ontslagen. Hij vindt het echt heel jammer, maar helaas het is niet anders. Hij wil het kinderfeest zo puur mogelijk houden en misschien is het maar beter zo. De Pieten zijn natuurlijk helemaal niet blij maar met hun expertise in de logistieke sector, moet het voor hen geen probleem zijn een nieuwe baan te vinden. Ze krijgen allemaal een maand salaris mee. Er gaan twee hele weken voorbij waarin niemand zich meldt voor de baan. De Sint vindt het nog steeds akelig stil in huis. Hij heeft de radio en de tv in meerdere vertrekken aanstaan. Hij mist zijn Pieten verschrikkelijk. En nu meer dan ooit zou hij willen dat hij een partner had, zoals de Kerstman zijn vrouw heeft. Gelukkig loopt de sms/email campagne om de ouders van de kinderen in te schakelen op rolletjes.

⁂

In zijn alpenhut in de Oostenrijkse bergen staart een gestalte met een langharige vacht en hoorns naar zijn computerscherm. Dit is de kans waarop hij gewacht heeft. Heel lang geleden was hij het hulpje van Sint Nicolaas geweest en in sommige landen is hij dat nog steeds, maar niet in Nederland. Hij weet dat daar ook stoute kinderen zijn. Die wel wat angst in hun leven kunnen gebruiken. Als hun ouders hen niet in het gareel kunnen houden, dan wil hij ze best een handje helpen. Dus stuurt hij zijn sollicitatiebrief en zijn C.V. naar St. Nicolaas met de belofte dat hij een en ander in een persoonlijk gesprek zal kunnen toelichten.

⁂

De ‘U heeft mail’ notificatie gaat af. Een sollicitatie. De enige. St. Nicolaas is blij dat iemand heeft gereageerd. Maar als hij ziet wie het is heeft hij zo zijn bedenkingen. Het is namelijk Père Fouettard, oftewel de zweepvader, die gereageerd heeft. Een roodharige man met een woeste baard en een grote zwarte mantel met hoofdkap uit Lotharingen. Daar geeft de Sint, die zelf de beschermheilige van die streek is, zelf de cadeautjes aan de kinderen. Terwijl Père Fouettard ze bang maakt. Vroeger strafte de zweepvader stoute kinderen met zweepslagen, tegenwoordig geeft hij het stoute kind een zweepje als cadeau. Hij wijst de man resoluut af. 

Maar dan krijgt hij nog een sollicitatie binnen. Hij hoopt van harte dat deze man beter geschikt zal zijn. Maar helaas ook deze figuur herinnert de Sint zich, uit de tijd dat de figuur zijn hulpje was (niet goed voor de tere kinderzieltjes, volgens de opvoedkundige experts in Nederland) en de problemen die dat gegeven had en hoe boos en bang de mensen in Nederland voor hem waren geweest. Dit terwijl hij in diverse Oost-Europese landen nog steeds met hem op pad gaat. Wel zo veilig omdat zijn knecht mensen schrik aanjaagt in de donkere herfstnachten. Maar de Nederlanders houden niet van horror. En nu dus ook niet meer van Piet. Dus mailt de Sint ook deze tweede kandidaat dat hij niet op gesprek hoeft te komen. Hij is niet geschikt voor de baan. 

⁂

In zijn Alpenhut is Krampus niet blij met zijn afwijzing en bedenkt hij een plan om de Sint er van overtuigen dat hij wel degelijk geschikt is voor de baan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk twee

Het is speelkwartier op een school in Amsterdam-Oud Zuid. De 10-jarige Maurits staat met zijn twee vriendjes op het schoolplein. Hij en zijn twee meelopers scannen het plein voor een makkelijk slachtoffer. Zij maken er de dienst uit. Ditmaal grist hij een mobieltje uit de handen van klasgenootje en doet alsof hij hier berichtjes uit voorleest. Het meisje probeert haar mobieltje terug te pakken. En er ontstaat een handgemeen. De juf gealarmeerd door het geschreeuw komt kijken en vraagt de omstanders wat er precies gebeurd is. Maar niemand geeft antwoord. 

Maurits komt na school in een groot leeg huis. Zijn ouders zijn niet vaak voor zevenen thuis. Ze hebben allebei een drukke baan. Hij warmt voor zichzelf een bevroren pizza in de magnetron en pakt een blikje fris uit de ijskast. Hij kijkt tv in de woonkamer terwijl hij de pizza ver-orbert en wacht op de komst van zijn ouders. Papa heeft dit keer een afhaalmaaltijd meegenomen. Na het eten wordt hij naar bed gestuurd. Maar niet voordat zijn vader met wie hij naar de intocht van Sinterklaas zou gaan, hem verteld heeft dat hij niet mee kan. ‘Maar je bent al zo oud. Je moet eigenlijk niet meer willen.’  
‘Maar je had het beloofd.’  
‘Maurits doe niet zo vervelend. Papa heeft gezegd dat hij niet kan.’  
Hij stampt kwaad naar boven. Naar zijn slaapkamer. Papa doet dit wel vaker, iets beloven om het dan op het allerlaatste moment af te zeggen. Hij is bijvoorbeeld nog nooit naar een voetbalwedstrijd van Maurits komen kijken terwijl mama af en toe nog wel komt met een paar van haar vriendinnen.

Op de dag dat de boot van St. Nicolaas aankomt, heeft Maurits de beste plek verovert. Hij vertelt de jongere kinderen om hem heen dat de Sint niet bestaat. “Weet je het is maar een acteur en die cadeautjes die je krijgt, hebben je ouders zelf gekocht.” 

Als hij van de optocht terug is met zijn zakken vol snoep die hij van een stel jongere kinderen had afgetroggeld, bekruipt hem het gevoel dat hij wordt achtervolgd. Maar als hij omkijkt ziet hij niemand Ook hoort hij vreemde geluiden zoals dat van zware rammelende kettingen en paardenhoeven, maar ook nu als hij omkijkt ziet hij niets. Hij vertelt zijn ouders hier niets over. Ook niet als hij de volgende morgen in plaats van iets lekkers in zijn schoen, die hij braaf elke nacht zet, gitzwarte kooltjes vindt. 

Die avond als hij weer eens alleen thuis is. Zijn vader heeft hem ge-sms’t op zijn mobieltje (dat hij van zijn ouders altijd bij zich moet hebben) dat hij een vergadering heeft en het laat zal worden. Zijn moeder had hem al eerder gebeld dat ze nog bij een vriendin was.  
‘Maurits je kan toch wel even alleen zijn. Je bent al zo’n grote jongen. Papa komt toch zo! Anders bel je me maar kan kom ik meteen naar huis hoor!,’ had ze gezegd. Hij heeft haar niet meer terug gebeld over het smsje van papa. Hij is tenslotte al een grote jongen.

Het is donker buiten als hij zichzelf naar bed brengt. Hij voelt zich nu wel een erg stoere jongen. Maar stiekem wil hij eigenlijk nog graag dat zijn moeder hem instopt. Als hij de gordijnen dicht wil doen meent hij beneden in de tuin een schim van een gestalte met lange haren en horens te zien. Maar dat moet hij zich vast verbeeld hebben. Zulke figuren bestaan niet.

Dan ineens schrikt hij wakker. Eerst denkt hij dat het zijn ouders zijn die luidruchtiger dan anders thuiskomen. Maar dan hoort hij die paardenhoeven weer. En als hij niet beter wist zou hij denken dat ze binnen zijn. En dat ze de trap opkomen. Dan slaat zijn kamerdeur op en staat daar een gestalte met horens en een zwarte langharige vacht in de deuropening. Hij heeft een afschuwelijk lelijk gezicht met grote zwarte ogen en zijn roze lange tong hangt uit zijn bek. Maurits is verlamd van schrik. Hij heeft niet eens tijd om te gillen voordat het beest voor hem staat en hem ruw met zijn grote klauwen beetpakt en met een stevig stuk touw zijn handen en enkels vastbindt. Hij probeert wel weg te komen, iets te doen maar het beest is veel te groot en te sterk. Als hij eindelijk zijn stem weer terug heeft en probeert te gillen krijgt hij een doek om zijn mond. Dan wordt hij in een jute zak gestopt en voelt hij hoe hij op de schouder van het beest wordt meegenomen. Hij heeft het koud in zijn enkele pyjama. De reis lijkt hem een eeuwigheid te duren. Maar dan wordt hij ineens weer op de grond gedumpt en uit de zak getrokken. Het eerste wat hij ziet is een groot kampvuur. Wat is dit voor zieke grap? 

Als hij beter kijkt ziet hij dat hij hier niet de enige is. Maar dat er nog meer kinderen zijn. En dat ze in een grote schuur zijn. Als hij is opgestaan nadat hij zijn handen heeft los gewurmd, zijn monddoek heeft verwijderd en het touw om zijn enkels heeft losgemaakt loopt hij rond. Er zijn dekens en matrassen. Op een tafel staan karaffen met water en er liggen broden en hompen kaas. In de verste hoek is ook een toilet aanwezig. Dan wordt zijn aandacht getrokken door een deur maar hoe hij er ook aan morrelt het slot krijgt hij niet open. Ze zitten gevangen.


	3. Hoofstuk drie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beter laat dan nooit hier is het derde hoofdstuk.

De Sint is alweer een week in het land als hij wordt geïnterviewd op de nationale tv. Sint in de studio. Hij voelt zich slecht op zijn gemak zonder Piet, zijn knecht, om zijn staf en boek vast te houden. Hij heeft het benauwd onder de hete lampen en zou graag zijn handschoenen uitdoen en zijn mijter afzetten maar dat kan natuurlijk niet. Hij haalt nadenkend zijn rechterhand door zijn baard. De dame van de make-up had hem nog extra doorgekamd. 

‘Sint,’ begint Maarten de interviewer aarzelend alsof hij zelf de vraag eigenlijk niet wil stellen. ‘U bent er natuurlijk van op de hoogte wat er de afgelopen week allemaal is gebeurd. Wat is uw reactie hierop?’ 

Op dit moment had de oude man graag ergens anders geweest bijvoorbeeld in zijn huis in Spanje. Want in de afgelopen week waren er namelijk in het hele land bizarre berichten in de krant, op het journaal, op Facebook, op Twitter en Instagram verschenen over kinderen die verdwenen waren, kinderen die kooltjes of takkenbossen in hun schoen hadden gevonden. Maar ook vertellen geïnterviewde ouders over hun kinderen die hen verteld hadden dat ze het geluid van kettingen ‘s nachts hadden gehoord. Verdere waren er kinderen die ’s nachts op onverklaarbare wijze striemen op hun rug hebben hadden gekregen alsof ze met een zweep geslagen waren. 

‘Ik ben ook niet blij met deze recente ontwikkelingen. Maar doordat ik geen Pieten meer mee kon nemen, had ik een advertentie gezet. Maar helaas is dat niet helemaal volgens plan verlopen. Ik heb de sollicitanten de weinige die er geweest waren, moeten afwijzen. En ik vrees dat een of meerdere van hen op deze afschuwelijke manier proberen te bewijzen dat ze een goede knecht voor mij zouden kunnen zijn. Dit is nooit mijn bedoeling geweest en ik roep hen hierbij dan ook op de kinderen vrij te laten en weer bij de ouders terug te brengen. Dan kunnen we praten over de mogelijkheid om een van hen volgend jaar de pakjes te laten rondbrengen.’  
Maar hij heeft de laatste zin nog niet uitsproken of het aanwezige publiek begint te schreeuwen dat ze helemaal geen knechten van Sinterklaas meer willen en dat ze gevangen moet worden genomen en berecht.  
‘Wat willen jullie dan?’ De Sint staat op. ‘Zonder hulp kan niet en Pieten wilden jullie ook al niet. Misschien moeten we dan deze hele feestdag maar afschaffen. Ik ga terug naar Spanje om mij te beraden. Ik hoop dat jullie dit ook zullen doen. Maar voor dit jaar is het genoeg geweest voor een oude man zoals ik. Ik ga nu naar mijn boot,’ De Sint duwt zijn stoel achter uit en beent naar de deur van de studio.  
De interviewer verbaasd achterlatend. ‘Okè, dan gaan we iets anders doen. We gaan over naar onze correspondent in het land, die geloof ik een ouderpaar voor de microfoon heeft die ook een kind hebben dat vermist geraakt is. Over naar jou, Mark.’

⁂

‘Dank je Maarten. Ja ik sta hier met de ouders van de tienjarige Maurits, die ook al een paar dagen vermist is.’  
‘Een week, een week is onze Maurits vermist’ nerveus kijkt de vrouw in de camera. ‘In eerste instantie gaven we elkaar de schuld. We maakten elkaar allerlei verwijten. Dachten we dat hij was weggelopen. Waren we gaan zoeken. Totdat we die verschrikkelijke berichten in de media zagen. We gingen naar de politie maar die wilde onze aangifte van vermissing niet aannemen. Ze hadden het veel te druk, met de andere vaak nog jongere kinderen dan onze Maurits.

‘Wat vindt u van de uitspraak van Sinterklaas om het feest dit jaar niet door te laten gaan?’

‘We zijn het met de Sint eens. Het feest moet worden afgeschaft. Misschien moeten we de kinderen helemaal maar niet in zulke dingen als Sinterklaas of de Kerstman laten geloven. Het kost ons toch veel te veel tijd en geld.’

De omstanders roepen en knikken dat ze het met het ouderpaar eens zijn.

Dan wordt Marks microfoon door een vreemde man uit zijn handen gerukt. De man begint er in te schreeuwen. ‘Krampus, het is Krampus, hij steelt jullie kinderen hij verkoopt ze door aan mensenhandelaars en wie weet wat die allemaal kunnen doen met uw arme kindertjes. Echt waar ik heb het zelf gezien.’ 

De omstanders overmeesteren de man en pakken hem de microfoon af, waarna hij uit het beeld verdwijnt.

Sint Nicolaas die nog net niet de studio heeft verlaten. Draait zich om en staart naar het scherm met zijn hand op de deurknop ‘Ik ken die man. Hij was geen lieverdje.,’ mompelt hij tegen zichzelf. ‘Hij stond altijd op het lijstje met stoute kinderen. Kom, hoe heette hij nu ook alweer? En dan ineens moet hij weer aan de verwondingen van de kinderen denken. Het leek wel of ze geslagen waren, met een zweep. Zouden er meerdere wezens bezig zijn? Had zijn advertentie toch meer losgemaakt? 

Het zou Belsnickel kunnen zijn, hij heeft ook een zak bij zich over zijn schouder, maar die is gevuld met koekjes, noten en fruit en hij heeft een lange roe van de tak van een hazelnoot. Die laatste gebruikt hij zijn magie en om mee te prikken. Het lekkers uit zijn zak gooit op de grond. De kinderen verdringen zich dan om van alles te pakken van de grond te rapen. De roe gebruikt hij dan om de kinderen te prikken. Maar zo haatdragend is hij niet, meer een belhamel. Nee, die is het niet. 

Of misschien is Hans Trapp, hij hult zichzelf in dierenvellen en kondigt zich aan door met kettingen te rammelen en hard op de grond te stampen. Aan dat stampen heeft hij de bijnaam Trapp te danken.

Dat waren allemaal hulpjes geweest die hij al jaren geleden aan de kant had geschoven, omdat ze te streng waren of te eng voor kinderen. Hij weet ook best dat kinderen soms hulp nodig hebben om goed te zijn. Een stok achter de deur nodig hebben. Maar toch? 

Misschien is het beter een dier te nemen zoals de kerstkat of Jólakötturinn zoals hij in Finland wordt genoemd had hij ook gehad, maar dat was ook geen lief dier gebleken ook hij had de stoute kinderen de stuipen op het lijf gejaagd en er zelfs een paar gedood, per ongeluk natuurlijk maar toch. Daarom had hij Zwarte Piet ook gehad, die was aardig voor de kinderen en voor een tijd had dat gewerkt, maar nu dus niet meer en klaarblijkelijk wilden ze ook geen enge wezens meer. Maar die waren dus nu toch wel weer verschenen. 

En Krampus was slecht, maar duivels, nee. En dat hij kinderen zou verkopen nee, er waren wel verhalen geweest dat hij ze verdronk in de rivier. Maar ook daar had hij nooit iets van gemerkt. Dus leek het er verdraaid veel op dat iemand anders dan Krampus die kinderen geslagen had. Om Krampus nog verder in diskrediet te brengen. Hij moet met zijn voormalige knecht praten. 

⁂

Krampus zelf zit ook naar de TV te staren. Hij begrijpt heel goed wat er gezegd wordt en ook hij denkt dat hij de man die hem beschuldigde kende? Maar zijn naam weet hij niet meer. En de naam van iemand weten, zijn echte naam is macht over hem hebben. Hij staart naar zijn klauwen die over de tafel krassen. Hij is boos. Dit gaat niet de goede kant op. Hij wil een goede hulp voor de Sint zijn. Niet dat de man boos op hem is. En iemand hem beschuldigd van het verkopen van mensen, dat is niet iets dat hij doet. Hij wil kinderen een lesje leren. Ze leren dat goed zijn altijd beter is dan slecht. Hij wil al helemaal niet dat het feest moet worden afschaft. De bisschop van Myra, Sint Nicolaas heeft hem geholpen en bovendien is hij de patroonheilige van zoveel mensen en steden. Hij moet zijn feestdag behouden.


End file.
